Everything That Never Happened
by Chikasumi Kurotsuki
Summary: A bunch of one shot song fics that will mainly be pairing the Doctor (Ten) with Rose. Enjoy! Rated K for now, but could change in the future.


**Say Something**

**Takes place after Doomsday, Rose didn't get stuck in Pete's world and was able to continue traveling with the Doctor. (And I am sorry if any of the quotes are wrong from the flashbacks, I tried my best to get them right.) Also, BBC owns ALL of the beauty (and heartache) that is Doctor Who and A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera have all credit for the song Say Something. Only the in betweens are mine **

Rose stood there, just looking at the Doctor. He was dressed in his brown pinstriped suit, his hair was as messy as always, and looking at her with painfully neutral expression given the situation. The TARDIS had landed back in Rose's London on some sunny spring day. Rose couldn't help but think how cruel the universe could be as she hitched her bag back up her shoulder.

"Well?" Rose asked, trying her hardest to keep her emotions out of her voice. Silence met her as the Doctor did nothing but look down and then back up at her. "Say _something._"

Again, nothing, Rose just wanted to cry out in frustration at the man, Time Lord, standing in front of her. After everything they had been through, everything they had survived together he had the gall to just stand there and not say a _word_. How could he just stand there? She remembered it all, from the first time he grabbed her hand and whispered _run_ to him regenerating to escaping an impossible planet that fell into a black hole. They had just saved the world from cibermen a few weeks ago, she had stayed with her doctor and now he wasn't going to say a single word. Not one.

Rose's heart hurt a little as everything flooded her memories.

_Rose was standing outside her work as the mysterious man looked back at her. _

_ "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"_

"_Rose." She got out. _

"_Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" The man called the Doctor smiled at her. _

She had chosen to travel with him. Left her mum behind, Mickey, everything. She left them all to see the stars with him. They even picked up a couple strays.

_They had just saved Jack and the Doctor was trying to dance with Rose and doing an almost descent job of it. The Doctor messed with the control panel a little. _

"_Welcome to the TARDIS," he said. _

"_Much bigger on the inside." Jack said, looking around. _

"_You better be."_

"_I think, what the Doctor is trying to say is you may cut in." Rose smiled as she offered her hand to Jack, who accepted it with a smile. _

"_Rose, I just remembered." The Doctor said almost excitedly. _

"_What?" She asked, looking back at him as he started to snap his fingers. _

"_I can dance. I can dance!" _

"_Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." Rose replied, amused but not sure she was willing to have her arm twisted behind her painfully. _

"_I'm sure he would Rose. I'm absolutely certain." The Doctor said, still snapping his fingers and moving a little with what could only be called a smirk on his face. "But who with?"_

_Jack snickered a little and then Rose went and joined the Doctor, not able to help herself. And they danced. Rose and the Doctor danced. It was one of the few moments the Doctor, at least her first Doctor, really let loose and just had fun. _

Rose had always wanted to dance with the Doctor again after. _Really_ dance with him. But it wasn't long after that that they made their way to Satellite Five and the Doctor had to save Rose from the Daleks and then he was sending her home.

_She was throwing a proper fit and his hologram looked over at her with a sad expression. _

"_Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."_

_The hologram disappeared and soon Rose was back on earth, back home in her London. It hadn't taken her long to figure out a way to get back to him. Unknowingly she absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex and became the Bad Wolf, all to save her Doctor. And it worked. She annihilated the Daleks, even saved Jack unintentionally. When she woke back up it took her a while to remember what exactly had happened and after the light she didn't really remember anything. But her doctor was on board and he was safe, so what did it matter? _

"_Rose Tyler," The Doctor smiled a little, but it wasn't a real smile. "I was going to take you to so many places . . ." _

_Rose just listened to him go on in the way only the Doctor could, feeling more and more confused the more he went on. Suddenly he doubled over and a light generated from him. Before she knew what she was doing Rose was rushing to him as her confusion changed to panic. _

"_Stay away!" _

_Rose stopped and a feeling of almost helplessness joined in with her panic. _

"_Tell me what's going on." She demanded. _

_He explained about the Time Vortex and then continued on on how Time Lord's had a way of cheating death in a way. That he wouldn't see her again, or at least not how he was now, whatever that meant. _

"_Don't say that." Rose cried, her panic trying to take over, but she refused. Her Doctor was being so brave so it was only right she did the same. _

"_Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely _fantastic_." The Doctor smiled at her. "And you know what? So was I." _

_Rose couldn't help but smile a little as the Doctor gave her his smile. And then there was this blinding light and Rose had to cover her eyes and when she opened them there was another man standing there in the Doctor's clothing. A man with brown eyes and brown hair that was a mess and he smiled at her with a grin even more infectious than the Doctor before him. _

Rose stared at him, this man before her, a man who was so similar and yet so different from her first Doctor. He didn't have the same rage that his past self had had and he smiled a little more, at least for her he did. Even when he had finally woken back up from regenerating, he had smiled at her. When they were all done saving the world they had a somewhat proper Christmas and he had changed into clothes, not his old leather jacket but a brown pinstriped suit, they stood outside as remains from the ship fell down on them like snow.

"_And what about you?" Rose asked, almost regretting the words once they were out. "What are you going to do next?" _

"_Well . . . ," The Doctor drawled at a little. Rose couldn't help but fidget as she looked at him. "Back to the TARDIS. Same old life."_

"_On your own?" She stuttered a little. _

"_Why? Don't you want to come?" He asked quickly._

"_Well yeah." She answered just as quickly._

"_Do you though."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well I just thought . . . 'cause I changed." The Doctor said, seeming almost nervous himself. _

"_Yeah, I thought 'cause you changed you might not want me anymore." Rose admitted, fighting past her fear and her nerves that this Doctor might not still want her. _

"_Oh, I'd love you to come." He smiled that infectious smile that Rose was already starting to love. _

_Rose quickly agreed only to have Mickey protest a little, along with Jackie. The Doctor was quick to try and placate them and then standing back by the TARDIS looked down at Rose with a smile as he offered her his hand. _

" _. . . And it is gonna be . . . fantastic."_

_Rose looked down at his right hand, the hand that had been cut off and then regrown because apparently he still had some regenerative properties. _

"_That hand, it still gives me the creeps." She admitted with a smile. _

_The Doctor responded in smiling even more and wiggling his fingers a little until she took his hand. And that was that, they were off again, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS._

They had seen so much together, done so much. Both Rose and the Doctor had been possessed by Cassandra, Rose had been jealous of a woman from the 18th century, they had saved the world of cybermen, the Doctor had saved her from a being calling itself the Wire, they had met Queen Victoria and even saved her, and they had even landed on an impossible planet that was in orbit around a black hole and survived when it started to fall. And when Rose and the Doctor had returned home, just for there to be an invasion by both Daleks and Cybermen, Rose stayed with the Doctor. Just like she said she would.

"_How long are you gonna stay with me?" The Doctor asked, looking over at Rose as they stood on an alien planet, just taking in the sight of it. _

"_Forever." Rose promised, not missing a beat. Because she would, she would spend every day she had with her Doctor, no matter what. _

_The Doctor's lips curved up a little and they looked back at their surroundings. Rose might as well of jinxed herself because her forever was almost stolen from her. _

_She had been transported to Pete's world without her permission, dragged back with her mum and Mickey because it was _too dangerous_ for her to be there. Rose wouldn't have it; she wasn't going to lose him. So she had went back, said goodbye to Mickey and her Mum and went back to the man she loved. _

_The Doctor looked at her in disbelief._

"_You're never gonna see her again, your own mother!" He cried. _

_Rose looked at him. "I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never leaving you." The Doctor's hard look softened a little. "Now, what can I do to help?" _

_And just like that they were The Doctor and Rose Tyler again and saving the world. They were able to defeat the cybermen and close all the gaps in the universe. And then they were off again. _

It didn't take Rose long to realize that the Doctor was never going to loosen up and let himself admit that he cared about her. In the end it never mattered how many times he almost lost her or that she had given up everything for him, he wouldn't tell her what she wanted him to say most.

Rose may be young and she may be new at feeling love, but she was old enough to know that she couldn't wait on him to say. She couldn't let him keep taking her for granted and then coming back to her with that infectious smile and those soulful brown eyes of his. So, here they were, in London with Rose threatening to leave, leave him, the TARDIS, and the forever she had promised him, and he was just standing there. She wasn't asking much, just for him to say _something. _At this point she would stay if he would just ask her to, he didn't even have to tell her what she wanted to hear most; just that he needed her to stay with him that he wanted her to stay. But instead, he was just standing there, as if this wasn't goodbye. Rose didn't want to leave, not really, but if he wasn't going to put out any effort, what choice did she have?

"You're not going to say anything." Rose asked, one more time, fighting her pride then entire time. She had to do this, because if she didn't then she would stay with him forever, no matter how many times he forgot about her, went after another girl to save and then gave her one of those smiles he only gave to her. Not one word.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

Rose turned on her heels and walked away. She walked away from the only person she had in this world, the person she loved the most, and she didn't look back, not once. Not even when she heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving. Rose walked away and she never looked back.

**So upon finishing this I realized that I **_**really **_**don't like how this turned out. In fact I basically hate the entire thing, so I am going about it in a different way and hopefully it will be better. But I am still posting this one just because it took so long to write. **


End file.
